Hayley Alicia Potter
by Z.H.Riddle
Summary: Hayley is James Potters twin sister, its her 7th year in Hogwarts and is Quidditch Captain she has all her friends with her and expects a good year but will she get one... I'm sorry i suck at summaries please read the story! This is my first fan fiction so be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

Introducing Hayley Potter

"Hayley!" a voice yelled from downstairs "Hayley Alicia Potter if you do not get up this instant James and Sirius will wake you up! Am I clear!"

I jumped up not missing a beat "I'm up Mom" I yelled back down.

"Good! Hurry and get changed the boys will bring your trunk down."

After quickly showering magically drying my hair throwing on a black top, blue cardigans and skinny jeans, I was ready. I quickly tied my laces and checked my reflection my medium length black hair was brushed and my brown eyes were sparkling, I looked fine but just incase I applied some lip-gloss, then I was finally ready.

"Hey Mom, Dad" I said.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" my dad asked kissing me on the forehead

"Fine, hey you're dressed for work aren't you dropping us off?"

"Sorry Hayls duty calls I have to go to work, we got a tip off that there was going to be a raid."

" Oh okay" I said slightly disappointed but nothing could dampen mood it was our last year at Hogwarts! I nearly screamed at the thought!

The sound of feet being dragged across the floor brought me out of my daydream.

"Hey Mrs. P, Hayls" Sirius said but James was to tired to even wave.

"Hello boys, okay eat up you lot, we're leaving in about 15 minutes"

As soon as we got on to the platform I saw a red head bobbing up and done, I immediately ran up to it "Lily! Lily! LILY!" I yelled.

She finally turned around.

"Hey! Whats up!" she said grinning.

"Show me the badge!" we both said at the same time. I gave her my Quidditch Captain badge and she gave me her head girl badge.

"OMG!" we both said at the same time.

"Okay listen Lily I need to say bye to Mum and then I'll meet you, Marlene and Alice in The Prefect Carriage and then we'll find our own," I said.

"K see you then Hayls," she said.

After a number of hugs and even more kisses I was finally with Mary, Alice and Lily.

"So you lot, whats the gossip!" Alice asked.

"We should be asking you that Alice" I replied "whats going on between you and Frank these days?"

At this Alice blushed deeply.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts

**This chapter is dedicated to .7 thank you so much for reading this and adding it to favourites! :D**

As soon as we arrived in Hogsmade, James and Lily left to help the 1st years exit the train in an 'organized fashion'. James however is anything but organized he only packed his trunk this morning and I think he left half his belongings at home!

"Hayls, Mary! Wait up!" Lily yelled. We stopped at the carriage and stood by it waiting for her, she finally arrived!  
"Where's Alice?" she asked.  
"She went of with Frank in the other carriage" Mary said.  
"Traitor" I mumbled but as always Lily knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"She's not a traitor just madly in love!" Lily said grinning, which made the three of us break out in fits.

After the sorting and dinner we all headed down to the common room, Sirius, Remus, Mary, Alice and Frank. Peter was some where else (Thank God! I hate that rat!) and James and Lily were helping out the first years and then they had to report to McGonagall and I needed to start drafting up the Quidditch schedule!

"When are the try outs?" Sirius asked.  
"Probably next week I might even try doing it on Saturday, but why are you worried you probably will get in anyways Padfoot," I replied.  
"Not necessarily Blacktip" (my animagus was a wolf like all the marauders I was an animagus) Sirius argued.  
"Sirius may not have to be worried but I do I'm trying out for chaser!" Mary gushed.  
"You'll need to work really hard there's only one position left for chaser, the other two are filled, James and I have them." I said seriously, which for some odd reason broke the other into fits, go figure!  
"Why are you laughing" I asked curiously.  
"B-b-b-because your j-just so serious about Q-q-quidditch" Remus said in between giggles.  
"Remus mate" James said appearing behind me "are you all right?"

**_The next day_**

"Morning you all" Mary yelled, our very own alarm clock.  
"Agh!" Alice said rolling over.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Good for you" Lily said shifting into a more comfortable position.  
"All right then lazy bones, I think I'll ask the Marauders how to wake you up," Mary replied cheerfully.  
"WE'RE UP!" we yelled at the same time.

**Thank so much for reading everyone review are welcome!**

**Z.H Riddle **

**:D**


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone

This is Z.H Riddle, the dedication i made on chapter 2 didn't turn out properly I meant to dedicate it to .7, also if any one has any suggestions I would love to hear them and I really want to know any ideas you have for the story, I will make sure to add them to add them.  
Please review and read, It will mean a alot!

Thanks so much  
Z.H Riddle

PS I was thinking of adding a prank to the next chapter please let me know if you want one!


	4. Prank Planning and Rat Hating

**Hey everyone! I know its been a while and I'm really sorry but my exams are coming up! Anyways I got my first review! Thanks so much HaloGinny!**

Prank Planning and Rat Hating

"Blacktip! Blacktip!" Sirius and James yelled "Over here!"  
"I'll be back in a sec!" I told the girls.  
"What?" I asked  
"We found the potion recipe, it takes a hour to make" James said.  
"Perfect Lil and I'll make it," I said grinning.  
" Wait wait wait, Lily to? Sirius asked questioningly.  
"Duh man she's epic at potions!" James said.  
"He's right, she's epic!" I added.  
"Fine, start at lunch break here's the recipe" Sirius said thrusting a paper in my hand.

"Lils" I said buttering a toast " we start at break."  
"Great, you sneaking in or me" she asked.  
"Me, got my distraction all ready" I said holding up a small vile filled with black liquid.  
"Oh my god you made it! It probably took you all summer!" Lily whispered.  
"Oh it would have but I have my ways!" I said slyly.  
"How much do you have?"  
"Two cauldron's full at home but only this vile here in Hogwarts," I said smirking.

I quickly cast a spell on the vile to make sure the glass and stopper would vanish as soon as the contents spilt. I quickly looked around and dropped the vile on the floor. The room went instantly dark nearly everyone screamed but Lily poked my ribs slightly to get my attention she nodded her head towards old Sluggy's office in which the key to his storeroom was. I'd done this before but I always was apprehensive about getting caught which is why I always made a huge distraction like my dear little potion 'dead night' which basically made the whole room dark and well...it does some other things to. I tugged the invisibility cloak out of my bag and slipped it on I quickly ran into the office and picked up the key I looked at my watch I had five more minutes max. "Lumos" I whispered as I crept into the office I quickly picked up the ingredients and ran out of the room, thank god, I was safe.

"So got the ingredients," James whispered in my ear.  
"In my bag" I replied.  
"Perfect! Room of Requirement 1:30 a.m. bring Lily to" he said grinning.  
" Will the rat be there?" I said with distaste.  
"No, he's been hanging out with the Slytherins for some odd reason, I think he's being bullied but he still ain't coming, he was going to but Paddy said you'd blow so..."  
"Good old Padfoot"  
"Come on Wormy's not that bad"  
"If you knew what I knew you'd ditch him without a second thought"  
"What do you know?"  
"Something that would make you shiver" I said flipping my hair and walking off.

"Ugh why 1:30 I have rounds and I'm going to be tired" Lily complained, I just shrugged.  
"Hey what's up your only like this when your angry or depressed" Lily asked worriedly.  
"It's that stupid rat! He's got everyone fooled and if I tell he'll kill everyone I love! I hate him!"  
" I know but what can we do?"  
" Not a clue."

_At 1:15 a.m._

"Ugh! Why 1:30" Lily complained.  
"I don't know it's more fun I guess," I replied smiling.  
"Ugh!"  
" Stop ughing and hurry up"

"Is the potion ready?" James asked.  
" Yup" we replied.  
"Great! James and I'll slip into the kitchen bright and early and ask the house elves for a favor and tada the Slytherin and Peter will be in for it" Sirius said.  
"Wait, Peter to" Remus and James asked questioningly.  
"Yup, its time I tell you what I know. The rats a death eater." I said…

**Yay cliffhanger and my longest chapter yet!**


	5. An Odd Day

An odd day

"What!" James and Remus yelled.  
"Lily, Sirius why aren't you guys surprised" Remus asked after recovering from his shock.  
"They were there with me when we over heard him talking to the other death eaters in school" I said.  
"Where were we?" James asked.  
"Remus was on a date with Marlene and you were on a date with Olivia McLighter from Ravenclaw, that was to make Lily jealous." I told them.  
" And it worked because now we're together" Lily squealed hugging James.  
"Please no PDA!" Sirius, Remus and I complained.  
" Fine" James grumbled.  
"Okay off these topics and back to prank topic!" I said.  
" k here's the plan, paddy and I'll go talk to the elves now, the house elves hate the Slytherins to so that's no problem, then the magic begins," James said grinning.  
" okay then bye you lot we need to go," I said helping Lily up.  
" Wait" Moony said " I made these over the summer, I was planning on giving one to the three of you and then Peter, sorry Lily, but I think I should give it to everyone in this room."  
" What is this mysterious thing" Lily questioned.  
" A notebook, whatever you write in it goes to all the other notebooks its basically passing notes without passing the paper, "said Remus.  
"Wow Remus that's really advanced magic! They don't even teach it in Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.  
"Yup they don't!" Lily said shocked.  
"Thanks, here you guys go, and good night," Remus said handing us each a notebook."  
After that we all left for our dormitories to tired to say a word.

I woke up early that morning, even before Marlene, and when I tried going back to sleep I couldn't so I decided to write the notice for the notice board since I had plenty of time it was 5:00 am and breakfast didn't start till 7:00.

' GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TRIALS  
Hey everyone the trials will be held on the coming Saturday, anyone who would like to try out please give your name to me no later than Wednesday ( since its Monday ).  
Thanks  
Hayley A Potter  
Quidditch captain (Gryffindor)'

Pleased I pinned it up and went to go get ready. After a pleasing shower I quickly changed into my track pants and top after all it was Saturday. I checked the time 5:30. Sighing I decided to go out for a fly.  
"Hey Hayls" I heard familiar voice call, I turned around to see James and Sirius.  
"Hey, I was going for a fly wanna come?" I asked.  
"I'm in" they both said at the same time.

After an hour of Quidditch practice it was finally 6:30 half and hour till breakfast!  
"Oh god, I need to go for a shower! Again!" I exclaimed.  
"K then, see you at breakfast." James called.

By the time I had finished showering again it was 7:00 and Marlene was up.  
"Hi Hayley! I can't believe you're already up! Wanna go grab breakfast? I showered last night so I don't need to shower again," she said.  
"Kk" I said.

When I got to breakfast at least 20 people came up to me and gave me their name. Thank god, I was making progress. There seemed to be something different in the air and I realized that the prank would soon start at around 8:30 when everyone was down and eating breakfast especially the Slytherins and Peter! The Slytherins walked down and after another 5 minutes Peter came down. James winked at me giving me the signal to start the spell."Contantio" I whispered, the reaction was almost immediate, The Slytherins hair turned hot pink then the rats did. A huge racket was created at the Slytherin table and when people sarted sniggering at Pettigrew he realized h is hair was pink to, but that was only the beginning! I quickly kicked Sirius's leg from under the table he took out his wand and whispered "Stingtoadis"  
immediately Pettigrew and the Slytherins started resembling toads, but not the kind slytherins, just the death eater wannabe's. After 2 minutes the death eaters became human size toads! It was actually quite funny seeing these huge toads sitting on the table in school robes looking blank. Now it was Lily's turn, she had put the potion in but we weren't sure if it was going to work. Lily said the activation charm and immediately the Toads flew up to the ceiling and stuck there. The whole hall burst out into peels unable to control their laughter, even Dumbledore and McGonagall were laughing! Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared in front of me I opened it (obviously!). It read:  
'Dear Miss Potter,  
Please may I see you and your fellow marauders (without Mr Pettigrew as he is on the ceiling) and Miss Evans in My office in approximately 5 minutes.  
Professor McGonagall.'  
I passed the paper around to the others while my fellow marauders saw it and grinned, like me,Lily looked appalled.  
"Oh Shit!" She squealed!  
"Chill, it's gonna be fine" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So that was quite remarkable magic!" McGonagall said.  
"Thanks Minnie" Sirius said grinning.  
"I have a question though, why was Mr Pettigrew a fellow marauder of your on the roof to, with the death eater gang?" She asked.  
"Because Professor, he is a death eater. Sirius, Lily and I have known since the last day in 6th year but we just told James and Remus now, we were threatened," I explained.  
"Pettigrew, a death eater! What nonsense!" She spluttered.  
"Oh but he is Minerva, I should have know! It is obvious!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
"But Albus how is it obvious he has disguised it so well I simply thought he was being bullied!" She cried.  
The door suddenly burst open "I certainly am not a death eater!" Pettigrew came in crying.  
"How dare you listen in on our conversation you. Foul. Deceitful. Sly. Evil. Death. Eater!" I yelled throwing hexes with each curse.  
"What are you talking about Blacktip?" Pettigrew squeaked.  
"How dare you call me that! You have no right Pettigrew!" I spat, I had a hot temper and I could feel it rising.

_James P.O.V_

I knew Hayley was going to kill Pettigrew soon but I had no idea what to do. I looked around and saw McGonagalls shocked face and Dumbledores angry one but I knew his anger was towards Pettigrew, our parents had been in the order since the beginning and friends with Dumbledore even longer he knew Hayley very well and could see the hatred and betrayal beneath those stormy brown eyes eyes, which had turned grey a scary grey something which only happens when she's very very angry like now.

_Back to Hayley_

"Get out Peter!" James said his voice steely calm " get out now!"  
I collapsed into Sirius's open arms tears streaming down my face.  
"Hayls, come on sit down, that's it, there you go" Remus said comfortingly ad I sat down on the soft armchair in McGonagalls office.  
"Minerva please escort everyone but Hayley to the common room and take Pettigrew to my office take Slughorn there to and tell him I need a vile of truth potion, immediately."  
As McGonagall ushered the rest out of the room I looked up at Proffesor Dumbledore he smiled gently at me " dear you must tell me what happened, I believe he is death eater but how come this effects you so much, even more than the others?"  
I started my tale:" well professor it was the last day of the school year so you let all us sixth years go to Hogsmead. I was with Sirius and Lily in the three broomsticks when I needed to go to the bathroom. As soon as I entered the toilet three death eaters apparated in front of me, before I had time to react all three of them threw the cruciatus curse at me. I screamed and something rather odd happened, it was as if I was sucking out their magical aura all of them feel to the ground withering and ones hood blew off underneath it I saw Pettigrew, he was one of the death eaters who tortured me and of course it was a hundred times worse because three people threw it at me at the same time. He then looked up at me and hissed ' you dare tell anyone and everyone who you love will die'. And I know it wasn't Polyjuice Potion because he's been with the Slytherins a lot these days!" I finished.  
"Thank you Miss Potter, come we must go to my office now." He said.

As soon as we got to Dumbledores office he forced the truth serum down Pettigrews throat.  
"Are you a death eater" he asked.  
Peter replied "yes I am."  
"What is your job?"  
"To kill the Potters and I plan on doing it"  
"Do you really want to kill them"  
"Yes I hate them with all my heart and Master will reward me beyond imagination I shall be his most trusted servant!"  
"Do you want to be a dark wizard"  
"Yes I've already done a crime to haven't I?"  
"Yes you have and you are going to Azkaban"  
10 ministry aurora flew into Dumbledores office and grabbed Peter.  
"Would you do the honors" a auror of about 19 said handing me Pettigrews wand.  
"It would be a pleasure" I said snapping Pettigrews wand in half.

**So did you guys like it? Please review!**  
**Z.H Riddle**


	6. Memorie Modified

Memories Modified

_Pettigrews P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it! I was being sent to Azkaban I needed to escape and kill the Potters especially the girl; she was to powerful, much to powerful. For some odd reason we did not go straight to Azkaban, I was taken to the Ministry where one auror who looked about forty said: " The lot of you scram I shall take him myself to Azkaban." As soon as everyone was out of the room the auror took of all my magical binding.  
"Who are you" I asked.  
"A deatheater, just like you. The dark lord informed me that you would be caught and put in Azkaban, so, he put me on the case. I, am going to take you back to Hogwarts where we shall put a powerful memory modifying spell on the school to make them forget that you're a death eater, you shall simply be Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail and a cowardly Gryffindor, am I clear."  
"Yes, you are."

_Back to Hayley_

__When Lily and I went down for breakfast we saw the marauders and headed straight to them. I sat down next to Peter, "Hey Wormtail what's up?"  
"Nothing much Blacktip" he replied casually but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
"Hayls" James called " I needa speak to you after breakfast."  
"Sure, I'm done lets go."

" 'Sup " I said when we entered the room of requirement.  
"Nothing but I think I have a way to stop Peter from being bullied but your going to have to ask that really hot girl in Ravenclaw to date Peter."  
"Wait… Hannah! No way! I'm not going to torture her! She's going out with Brian Michele and I heard she told me her friend saw him buying an engagement ring with her name carved on it so no can do."  
"What about that Olivia girl the one I went out with to make Lily jealous?"  
"Sure I think that might work but it will have to be a blind date, okay."  
"Sure what ever."

I know its been a really long time! Sorry! I know its really short, sorry about that to! Please review!


	7. Blind Dater

**AN: Sorry its been sooo long and I have to give a hugeeee thank you to everyone below for reviewing:**

**Bel W. Turner**

**WeAreAllMadeOfStars**

** .7**

**lollerlife (even though you are a guest reviewer)**

**and the ****_biggest_**** thank you to HaloGinny! Thank you!**

**Okay on with the story**

Blind Date

I had gotten permission from Dumbledore to make an announcement during breakfast so at 9:00 when everyone was there and they had nearly finished their food I walked up onto stage. I quickly cast the 'sonorus' charm and started:

"Okay hey y'all listen up! My brother and I decided that to lighten things up we would have a blind date!" there was a huge cheer from the audience upon hearing this. "Anyways, James will come up here and pick a chit from this cauldron full of boys names," I said waving my wand so the cauldron would appear, "and Lily, this cauldron full of girls names! Let the naming commence!"

Lily and James walked onto to stage an stood behind me.

"Now remember there will only be ONE round" I said "and Lily ladies first!"

Lily put her hand in and picked up a chit and handed it to me, "Olivia McLighter of Ravenclaw!" (No surprise there we had charmed all the chits with her name) "Please step onto the stage Olivia!" Olivia came onto the stage grinning and stood behind Lily. Then James dug his hand into the cauldron and pulled out a chit handing it to me, "Peter Pettigrew of Gryffindor" Olivia's face immediately fell but we knew she wasn't going to get anyone else we had again charmed the papers. Peter rushed onto stage and stared dreamily at Olivia while she tried to stay as far away as possible.

"Now Olivia if you want to change your date you can but, there will be around 10 Peters in there instead of 1 and if you get Peter again your date will become 2 hours instead of 1!" I told her.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"James" I said.

James yet again dug around the cauldron and picked up a chit.

"Peter Pettigrew!" I yelled.

"YESSSSS!" Peter yelled jumping in the air.

"NOOOO!" Olivia sobbed sinking into the ground.

"Okay!" I said grinning " the date will be 2 hours but Olivia I'll be nice and make it 1 ½ hours!"

"Thank you!" she sobbed.

It was Friday night and we had camera's everywhere the date was going to be in the room of requirement, which Peter had decorated into Ravenclaw colours. It was quite funny Peter had put tons of effort into his appearance but Olivia had put none she wore a faded Weird Sisters t-shirt and faded jeans she had but her hair into a messy bun and wore no make up so well Peter was quite depressed that his efforts had gone to waist. There were 15 minutes left and Olivia kept looking at her watch while Peter kept checking his reflection in the spoon.

"Would you like ice cream?" Peter asked.

"No" Olivia replied.

"How about Butterbear?"

"No."

"Salad?"

"No."

"Brownies?"

"No."

"Choclate?"

"NO! Oh would you look at the time one and a half hours have passed! BYE!" She yelled getting up and zooming out of the room.

**There you go Blind Date with the Deatheater! Any question just ask! Please review! If you want something to be in the story just tell me!**

**ZH Riddle**


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone,  
I made two mistakes in the chapter blind date Olivia's name is not Olivia Horton, it is Olivia McLighter and the date did not take place on Saturday it took place on Friday. I'm really sorry about those mistakes!  
ZH Riddle


	9. The Trials

**Hey everyone! I know its been a while, SORRY! But in my defense I got no reviews so I was sad! :'( and I still am! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I'll give you a shout out and you can name a character, first reviewer after this chapter only!**

The Trials

I woke up suddenly and realized it was Saturday morning! We were having the trials! I quickly ran into the toilet and threw on my scarlet Quidditch robes, brush my hair and tied it into a loose braid with my bang still out.

I ran down to the Great Hall with my broom in hand and quickly realized it was empty and then I looked at my watch, which I hadn't bothered looking at when I woke up, it was 6:00 a.m.! Trials wouldn't start for another 2 hours! 'Agh' I thought to my self while I ran down the steps to the kitchen.

"Mistress Hayley," I heard a voice say shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hello Pixie!" I said looking down at the small house elf in front of the kitchen entrance.

"Would Mistress like anything to eat or drink?" Pixie asked.

"Yes please Pixie, can I have a buttered toast and a glass of iced Pumpkin Juice?"

"Of course, please come into the kitchen and get comfortable."

"Thank you!"

After finishing my breakfast and chatting with the elves it was 6:45 a.m. so I decided to go onto the field and have a fly.

"Thanks all of you, that tasted even better in the kitchen then in the hall!"

"Bye bye Miss! Thank you!" they all chimed.

I quickly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs dashing out of the door and into the field.

'Ahh' I said inhaling the fresh air and the smell of wet grass, I looked up and saw another person flying in the air but they weren't wearing the team robes so I decided that they were probably someone who was going to try out for the team.

"Hayls!" the figure called.

"Marlene! You're already practicing!" I said pleased.

"Yup! I have been since 5:00."

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh, that…"

"Marlene! Here…Pixie!" I called into the air.

"Pixie is here Mam!" the little elf said.

"Hi" Marlene and I said.

"Hello, would you like something?" Pixie asked.

"Yes actually Pixie could you get us 2 mugs of hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course," the elf said apparating away and appearing a second later with two take-away mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Marlene and I said accepting the mugs gratefully.

We sat down on the benches and slowly sipped the hot drinks.

"So, are you nervous?" I asked Marlene.

"Of course!" she replied giving me a friendly shove.

"Oh my god! Its 7:45 the trials start in 15 minutes!"

_8:00 a.m._

"Okay! Listen up everyone, this season I need the best team possible, I already have an amazing chaser and an amazing beater, James and Sirius. Now that leaves us with 4 positions to fill, a chasers, beaters, keepers and a seekers, am I clear?" I asked and when everyone nodded I continued. "Okay we start with the keeper trials, anyone trying out for the keeper position please stand behind James." I turned around and stared at the five hopefuls behind James. "Okay" I said addressing them, "there are five of you so what I'll do is test you in age order, Daniel Davies you'll go first being the only seventh year."

Davies took in to the air and stationed himself in front of the middle hoop. James unstrapped the quaffle and handed it to me then we both took off.

"Okay Davies, James and I will throw the quaffle at you five times, whoever catches the most gets the position. Clear?" I asked.

"Yup."

I went to the halfway mark of the field and turned around zooming towards the goal then I quickly tossed the quaffle to James who deftly caught it and immediately threw it through the left hoop but Davies caught it.

"Good Job!"

We did another four shots like that and Davies caught them all. However, the other four hopefuls didn't.

"Good Job Daniel!" I said shaking his hand "welcome to the team!"

The beater trials went spectacularly and Jannet McKinnon (Marlene's cousin) a sixth year got the position, she had a good hand and good aim and she worked well with Sirius. The seeker trials were also amazing and Samantha Greytouch a nimble third year got the position. Lastly we had the chaser trials and Mary did amazing, she was quick and nimble and knew how to avoid buldgers and how to work well with the other team members.

"Okay all of you, you did brilliantly and I couldn't have had a better team! Good Job practice starts in two weeks and if you guys keep up the hard work we'll obviously win!" I told them all grinning.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for so long I was on holiday. Anyways ReadingStar was the first reviewer so she got to make a character, the characters name is Roberta Baker, she's a Ravenclaw muggleborn. Alright on with the story!**

Truth or Dare?

"So captain," James said as we were walking back to the common room, " can you do me a favor?"

"I knew it!" I said, "what do you want?"

" Well you see Professor McGonagall said she'd write to Mum if I didn't do the extra rounds I was given as detention, and the day I have the rounds, I have a plan with Sirius, Remus and Peter, so can you do them for me, while using polyjuice potion?"

"Fine but on one condition, you know my friend Roberta Baker, the four of you have to take tuitions from her."

"Say what!"

"You heard me, or your getting a howler from Mum, your call," I said walking off.

"Fine, but you have to tell me why."

"She wants to be a healer and she has nearly completed the course Madam Pomfrey set her but she needs to teach four more students the basics of healing, please," I said doing my puppy dogface.

"Fine!"

"Great!" I said grinning I'll just go tell her!"

"Thanks Hayley!" Roberta said hugging me after hear the news.

"No prob Re" I said grinning " I'm glad I could help you!"

"When I become a healer I'll heal you without cost!"

" Shush it Re you don't have to but can you do me something else instead?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, since you love researching so much could you find me a recipe for a colour changing potion?"

"I have one in my bag right now, do you want it?"

"Can you spare it?"

"Yup, here you go" she said handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I said taking the paper "omg! Its 2:30! I promised Lily I'd meet her for lunch! Got to go, sorry!"

"No prob, thanks again!" she yelled after me.

"See Ya!" I yelled back.

As soon as I arrived Lily spotted me and ran up to me.

"Come on! I got the best spot Mary and Alice are already there!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll go get the food and be right there!"

"Come soon!"

I quickly ran into the kitchen and at the sight of me two house elves carried up a picnic basket and pitcher of lemonade.

"There are glasses inside Mistress!" squeaked Dory.

" And we added some ginger cake" added Pippy.

"Thank you very much all of you!" I said running out.

"No problem!" I heard them chime after me.

" Finally!" Alice said "we were beginning to worry."

"Don't lie Alice!" Mary said, "We weren't worrying at all!"

"Leave it!" I said "Lily before you finish everything at least pour me a glass of lemonade!"

"Sorry!" Lily said sheepishly.

"You should be!" Marelene scolded, she'd be an awesome mom, as lily stuck out here tongue.

"Ooooohhhh, someone being naughty!" Alice and I chorused for no particular reason.

Lily stuck her tongue out again this time at the two of us.

"We love you to!" we yet again chorused.

"Shush it you lot, how about a game of truth or dare?" Marlene asked.

"K, I'm in," I replied immediately.

"So am I," Alice said.

"Me to," Lily agreed.

"Okay then," she said grinning, "let the games begin."

"Hayley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I replied smirking.

"Go up to Snape and confess your undying love for him," she said giving me my dare.

"Yuck but okay. Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"There," Lily said for Mary, pointing to the old yew tree by the lake.

"Here comes the puke," I said walking over to Snape with the girls not far behind.

"What do you want, bloodtraitor?" Snap spat as soon as I planted myself infront of him.

"Well, Severus Snape, I would like to declare my undying love for you. I do love you ever so much say you love me back," I said putting of a love struck impression on my face.

Snapes expression was priceless and upon seeing it I couldn't contain my laughter so I burst out laughing.

"What the hell bloodtraitor! This was a dare right!" he said slightly panicked.

"Yup! It was a dare," I said smirking and walking of to the girls who started laughing immediately. We played truth or dare for another hour or so with truths as common as 'who do you like' and ones as weird as 'if your crush asked you out but you were only allowed to go if you ate (something disgusting) would you go' and dares some like mine but some quite different, so it was fun and when we finally went back to the castle we were all in hysterics.


	11. The Quidditch Match and First Attack

**Okay, I have not got a singe review! I know my story isn't the best but please please review! Anyways on with the story! Oh, wait I haven't done a disclaimer as yet! Oh by the way anything in bold is me, Z.H Riddle.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (I wish I was).**

**Wait one more thing just incase you get confused the list of the Gryffindor Quidditch team is at the end of the chapter, just scroll down.**

_The Quidditch Match and The First Attack_

_Pettigrew P.O.V_

"Pettigrew!" the Dark Lord said in his cold rasping voice, "are you falling back into they're clutches?"

"No my Lord I am not! I am forever loyal to you! I shall kill the girl! I shall do everything you ask my Lord! I swear," I said trying to sound brave but I knew I was talking in my squeaky voice.

"Good. Now go! Leave, get back to Hogwarts and carry out the plan!"

_Back to Hayley's P.O.V_

"Okay you all! Its our first game of the season tomorrow, we have been training for weeks and weeks and we can do this, if we play like we always do we're sure to win, besides we can beat Hufflepuf in our sleep, I hope," everyone laughed at my last comment, "now lets go down to the field." All of us trooped out to the field in our scarlet robes. "Chasers, take the quaffle and practice your techniques trying scoring goals, so keeper go with them beaters take the buldger and go, Samantha I need to talk to you okay and then we'll have a match between us, I've called the reserves and drafted two teams so it should be a fun practice." Everyone else walked of while Samantha stayed behind, "Samantha, you are an amazing seeker and I am so happy your on this team but you need a better broom, otherwise any one could get the snitch before you so…" I said pulling out a long thin package from my locker and giving it to her, she looked kind of puzzled so I said, "open it, come on, it won't bite!" Samantha opened the package and as soon as she saw it her face spread into a huge grin, "you gave me your cleansweep 3! **(Its one word right?) **

"Yup, James and I each got cleansweep 4's as our birthday presents so this beauty," I said pointing towards her new broom, "is yours!" her grin was so huge that even when I told her we needed to discuss tactics again she didn't let her face fall. About 15 minutes later we walked out on to the field and called the players down and the reserves of the field.

"Okay here's team A: the chasers are, James, Marlene and the reserve chaser number 2 Smith, beaters are Jannet and reserve beater 1 Dan, the keeper will be the reserve keeper Ethan and the seeker will be Samantha. Team B: the chasers, reserve chaser 1 Max, reserve chaser 3 Lola and the last chaser me. The beaters, Sirius and reserve beater 2 Tatiana. Okay the beater will be Daniel and seeker, the reserve seeker Cole." Everybody seemed to agree with the teams so we started, we used all the tactics we knew and the team played very well. The reserves were okay but I wasn't surprised because we barely practiced with them.

_The next day_

The entire team entered breakfast at the same time and we all sat together no one ate no matter how hard I begged them to, they just weren't hungry and to be honest neither was I. We saw the Hufflepuf Quidditch team exit the hall and we decided to leave to. After everyone had changed into their robes I made them all sit down and gave them a speech or at least tried. By the end of the second minute I started discussing tactics, I just couldn't think of any other motivational thing to say. When it was time to go out we all wished each other luck and fell into formation.

The game was amazing within the first 2 minutes Gryffindor was leading 30-0, we had each scored one goal. Sadly 10 minutes later Jannet was knocked of her broom and broke her wrist, that made us one beater down. Nearly 20 minutes after the game began the score became 50-40, we were still in the lead but barely, thankfully just then Samantha caught the snitch and so we won 200-40!

Instead of going to the common room where the celebration party was probably at its peak I decided to go to the astronomy tower, it would probably be really noisy in the common room and I needed some quiet the fight that Sirius had gotten into with the Hufflepuf Quidditch captain had given me a headache and I really couldn't bare any more noise. While I was walking up the stairs towards the astronomy tower a spell hit me and as it did I doubled over in pain there was blood seeping through my chest spreading all over me and staining my clothes, I yelled out in agony but I was all alone no one but my attacker would be here at 5:00 p.m. on a bright sunny day. I yelled until my throat was hoarse and then when I had lost all hope I fainted and that is all I remember…

**Cliffhanger! So what do you all think? I still really really want some reviews! Oh I'm planning on writing a new story so watch out for it, its going to be called 'The Gryffindor Queen', please no one steal the title (sorry I know you guys won't I just had to write that) anyways read that as soon as its out and remember review to this and that to when it comes out! **

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

**Chasers: Hayley, James, Marlene.**

**Beaters: Sirius, Jannet.**

**Keeper: Daniel.**

**Seeker: Samantha.**


	12. The Festive Season

**Here it is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but no reviews make Z.H. Riddle a sad person! Anyways on with the story!**

The Festive Season

My eyes opened, the bright light of the hospital wing was blinding. The whole room seemed blurry but I could vaguely see a blotch of red and another of black.

"She's up!" A voice yelled excitedly.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Blacktip," the voice said, James said, "Blacktip, you okay."

"James? Is that you and is Lily there to?"

"Yup" a different voice said, I recognized it immediately as Lily's, " it's us Hayls, are you okay? That's such a silly question!" she answered herself "of course you won't be! You've been unconscious for a week and a half!"

"What!" I yelled suddenly energized, "but... the Quidditch match!"

"It got postponed, it will take place when school restarts. The Ravenclaws themselves insisted, Dumbledore was going to do it anyways," James reassured me, just then Madam Promfrey came in.

"Why did no one call me?! I thought the head girl and boy would have more sense then that! Especially you Lily Evans!" She raged. Lily and James were ushered out and I was fed some gruesome potions to help me get some blood back. I asked Madam Promfrey what had happened after I had fainted but she just told me that Dumbledore would come in soon and tell me, so I sat around waiting for half an hour but I got kind of bored so I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes Madam Promfrey informed me that Dumbledore wanted to see me.

"Ahh, Miss Potter how are you?" He asked.

"Better Sir, thank you," I replied.

"I suppose you want to know what happened after you fainted?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Well, Professor Santara was going up to the astronomy tower to set up her telescope, as she wanted to do some star gazing that night and didn't want to waste any time setting it up later, when she saw you. She immediately decided to take action and conjured up a stretcher to bring you here, if she had brought you even a second later you would have died."

"But... Who would want to kill me, I don't have any real enemies. Okay maybe I do but they're mostly Sirius's cousins and the entire death eater gang."

"Do you have any non Slytherin enemies?"

"Yes Gilderoy Lockhart, because in sixth year, his seventh year, I made him bald for the last month of school, he wore a wig for the end of Hogwarts ball and graduation. Well actually James, Sirius and Remus did that as well so, he wouldn't just try to kill me, and he doesn't really seem the type to kill, I think he would just erase my memory and make me gaga, something along those lines."

"Yes, then lets take him out of the list, we also know that it can only be someone in Hogwarts and they would have to be at least in their fifth year because we do not teach you all the unforgivable curses until then." We continued discussing our suspects it after about ten minutes. I was exhausted so Dumbledore was ordered out if the hospital wing while I got some rest.

I was allowed to leave the hospital wing after a week and I had never been happier to attend a long boring 'History of Magic' lecture. Lily had been bringing me my homework so it wasn't like I had nothing to do and I had been drafting up Quidditch plans but a week in the hospital wing was way to much, well actually two and half weeks. Sirius pulled a prank to celebrate my recovery, Remus got me a new book called 'Enders Game' and James and Lily gave me a necklace with a small model of a snitch as the pendent. James and Sirius kept asking Peter why he didn't get me anything but he just shrugged and told them that he had already spent his money on something else. I seriously didn't care, I had never really liked him.

"So, the next Hogsmeade trip is coming up, do you plan on going?" Lily asked me.

"Course I plan on going but Dumbledores ordered an auror to be my bodyguard or something, but the auror promised she'd shadow me, it would be like she's not there," I told her.

"Seriously, who is she or he? And how did Dumbledore get an auror to do that?"

"Well, she's my cousin Lane Potter and she became an auror like two years ago. How did Dumbledore get her to come, she had a weekend of and was coming to Hogsmeade anyways, so it wasn't hard convincing her when she found out some one was out to kill me."

IN HOGSMEADE

Sirius, Remus, Marlene and I went to Hogsmeade together, James and Lily went alone, well with each other but without us, I can't say that any of us were surprised, it was expected. We rushed into Three Broomsticks desperate to escape the chilly December air. Sirius and Remus went to get us butter beers while Mary and found us a booth. "Do you think Alice and Frank will grace us with their presence?" Marlene asked me.

"Probably not, they're probably in Madam Puddifoots, but where are Lily and James, Lily loathes Madam Puddifoots," I replied. Just then Remus and Sirius came back and handed us our drinks which we gulped down, well all of us gulped it other than Sirius who dropped it on his thick red and gold scarf and right down the front of his shirt.

"Bloody hell," he muttered while wiping the stain.

"Don't worry Padfoot, the house elves can get it of for you, their used to your messiness anyways!" I teased him.

"Shush it Blacktip," he said scowling. We spent the rest of the trip walking around Hogsmeade doing our Christmas shopping, getting sweets from Honeydukes and prank materials from Zonkos. We walked back to the castle frozen from the bitter wind. The entire way we staggered, trying and failing to get back to the castle quickly. Remus thrust a piece of fudge into each of our hands insisting it would warm our insides and it actually did but the second we entered the castle Sirius suggested going to the kitchens to get a cup of hot chocolate and all of us welcomed the idea. "Ahh" I said sipping the hot chocolate, "you always get it right Pixie, the perfect amount of whipped cream and the marshmallows under it! Thank you!"

The winter holidays came upon us very quickly much to everyone's pleasure, everyone's other than Peter's it seemed, which was odd seeing as he was usually the most excited. Marlene, Lily and Alice were coming to my house, Alice would have gone to hers but her parents had gone to Switzerland for a week to visit her brother Harold and his wife Anne, who was expecting a little girl any week. "I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" Alice squealed, "as soon as Ann goes into labour I'm going to take a port key straight there!" Sirius and Remus were even staying over, but with Sirius you could just say he was going to his own house after all he moved in with us when he was 15. "Marlene, Dad just added the finishing touches to the Quidditch pitch in our backyard so we can play Quidditch whenever we want!" I told her. The entire ride we discussed what we were going to do during the summer. Towards the end of the ride James raised his voice and said, "okay let me warn you all from now on Christmas Day, Mum and Dad have a Christmas party, we have to all be wearing formal clothes, the girls dresses and boys tuxedo's and we all have to attend! Hayley, Sirius and I tried escaping the house once but we were caught by Mum and that was just..." He shuddered at the thought, as did Sirius and I.

We arrived at the station ten minutes late so Mum and Dad were already there. "Mum! Dad!" I said hugging them tightly.

"Hayley," they responded hugging me just as tight, "James, Sirius, you two come here!" Mum said hugging them both while Dad clapped their shoulders and embraced them. "Lily, Marlene, Alice and Remus! How good to see you! Remus it's been a while since you came over for the holidays! Almost a year! And Marlene, how are your parents? They will be coming over on Christmas right? Alice! How are Ann and Harold? And Lily dear how are your folks how is Petunia treating you? Is all well?" The four of them each answered the questions and then hugged Mum and shook Dads hand. We got home five minutes later as we apparated. Marlene and Sirius were the only one without licenses so they did side along apparation.

"Okay everyone! The girls in Hayley's room and the boys in James's. I was able to fit in two extra beds in Hayley's room but someone will have to sleep on a mattress. I thought you all could rotate," Mum said. We all went to my room, while the boys went into James's. My room looked much smaller with two other beds in it, but it wasn't looking small, my room is pretty big, so is every other room in the house. One of my white walls was full of posters and pictures of my friends and I, the other was taken up by my bed and desk. The third was made entirely of glass, it was actually a sliding door, which led to my own private balcony, well it wasn't my own James and I shared. My bathroom was also huge, if anyone had entered people would have thought we were showing of our wealth but this mansion had been passed on through generations, magically updating itself every time the next generation of Potters moved in, so it was currently ultra modern. If we had had our way we would be living in a normal house like a normal wizard family, even the Christmas ball was a family tradition passed along from generation to generation, so mum and dad had no choice. James entered my room while we were all unpacking. "Want to play a game of Quidditch?" He asked. Marlene and I immediately stood up eager to play. However Lily and Alice weren't to keen. We begged them for a good twenty minutes until they finally agreed to playing.

We played for about an hour or two and it was 7:00 by the time we finished so we quickly showered and changed out of our robes and into clean clothes, I wore my usual winter outfit, skinny jeans, a plain top and a comfortable sweater. Dinner was fun; we had to enlarge the dining table because Lily and Marlene's parents had come to. Mr. and Mrs. Evans marveled at all the magical aspects at the house and were especially amazed by the house elves. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were a really sweet couple and it was plain where Lily got her compassion from, Lily's sister Petunia also came along and though Lily had told us she was bad I could never have imagined her to be as horrible as what she was actually like. The entire dinner she just said mean things to Lily and gave us all disgusted glares as if we were garbage or some horrible potion like Skelegrow. She didn't really fit into her family so I kind of pitied her. The same couldn't be said for Alice, she kicked her under the table and Marlene kept hitting her with her elbow while cutting her chicken. But that wasn't it Sirius and James pretending to be nice gave her a bouquet of flowers which ended up spraying dye on her so she had to change out of her clothes and into Lily's pants and one of her shirts, we could have magically cleaned it but she refused to even let one of our wands come near her. She also had pink hair for the rest of the night; lucky for her the dye was removable.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley to finish our Christmas shopping. The boys went of on their on and the four of us completed the rest of our shopping. At around 2:30 p.m. We started getting hungry so we decided to have lunch at 'The Leaky Cauldron' we each had soup since we were frozen even though we were bundled up a thickly as possible trying to protect ourselves from the cold. We decided to go into Muggle London to finish our shopping. "Listen guys, I have to go home on Christmas, Mum and Dad said that they wanted to meet me and give me my present, I'm going to go from after breakfast to after lunch," Lily told us. Marlene said she wanted to meet her Dad too, her mother had passed away when she was five and her Dad had been taking care of her since then, she was also going to go from after breakfast to after lunch as her Grandmother was there at that time.

"Go when ever you all want, but please, please be around for the party, I can't face it alone," they all said they would be there. We continued shopping and I finally got to find the perfect gifts for Mum and Dad, I found a beautiful vase for Mum, she had wanted one like that for a year. And I bought Dad a cologne which he liked. We apparated back at five o'clock, but we didn't go with the boys because we couldn't find them. The second we landed in the yard a portkey appeared in front of us with a note:

'Alice! Come quick Ann's about to give birth! The portkey leaves in 30 seconds! Love Mum.'

Alice said goodbye to the three of us and grabbed the teddy bear portkey. Before we could even register what had happened she was gone. Alice didn't owl or floo us or contact us in any other way the entire day. The boys came back twenty minutes later and we forgot about it thinking that she was too excited to get in touch with us. We were all eating dinner when an owl landed on my shoulder. "It's from Alice!" I yelled, everyone looked up and ordered me to read it out loud.

"Dear Hayley, Lily, Marlene, James, Remus and Sirius,

I'm so sorry I didn't contact you earlier; it's just that Ann and her daughter, my niece, Tatiana Ann Alice River **(I don't know what Alice's actual maiden name is so...)** both died in childbirth. She was born on the 23rd of December and died on the same day. I won't be coming back, so I'll see you when school starts. Please don't come for the funeral, I cant bare for all of you to see us like this.

Love you all tons,

Alice.

By the time I finished reading we all had wet eyes and we cried even harder while writing our reply.

'Dear Alice,

We wish you'd let us come! You need people to comfort you, but we shall not go against your wishes. We all have no doubts that Tatiana would have been an amazing person, witch and child. Mum and Dad send their love and so do we.

Lots of love from us all,

Hayley, Lily, Marlene, James, Remus and Sirius.'

When we had finished the reply the paper was tear stained and wet but not nearly as tear stained as Alice's letter was.

Christmas Eve.

We were all merry and into our festive moods again by the next day, but none of us had forgotten about Tatiana. We owled our gifts to Alice and Harold, we were originally going to send gifts for Tatiana and Ann to but we couldn't, that would remind him of his misery all over again. At about nine o'clock, we all decided we'd open the present Alice had given to us but none other we were only allowed to open those on Christmas Day. We all sat in a circle and opened our gifts turn by turn, Lily went first, Alice had given her a bookmark with her name engraved onto it and a journal. It was Marlene's turn next, Alice had gotten her a pair of brown leather Quidditch gloves and she had also gotten the same thing for me in black. She had gotten James a book called 'Quidditch 101' and Sirius a box of 'ready-to-write-on-howlers' with a note telling him to send one to his mother. "I shall cherish this forever!" he said when he understood how to use them. And lastly she got Remus a book entitled 'The Wolf In Us All' with a note saying 'I figured it out, and now that I know my respect for you has gone up by a tenfold.' And I could have sworn when he went up to bed his eyes were moist.

Christmas Day

We all woke up at nine o'clock and barged into the kitchen the wish Mum and Dad, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" we all yelled. Mum and Dad hugged us all and wished us in return.

"Go to the living room all of you! I'll just put breakfast on the table and then we'll eat but first I think we should open our presents," Mum said. All of us acted like five year olds but on Christmas, we all felt permitted to.

James, Remus and Sirius had pooled and gotten me the camera I had been wanting, Lily had gotten me a photo album filled with pictures of all of us and Marlene had gotten me a 'Treat your broomstick' kit. Last but not least Mum and Dad had given me a necklace with a lion on it. I gave everyone their presents; Mum got her vase and Dad his cologne. I had gotten everyone else each a leather necklace with a small silver pendant that I felt related to him or her. Marlene and Alice had gotten their names since unimaginative me couldn't think of anything else to get them. I gave Lily a lily flower, James a stag, Sirius a dog and Remus a wolf, I got the same one for myself to since I liked it so much, but Remus's wolf was standing on his hind legs like a werewolf and mine like an animagus was on all fours. Everybody thankfully loved his or her gifts.

About an hour later, Remus, Marlene and Lily went to their own homes and promised to be back after lunch, so lunch was a quiet family affair with just the five of us.

"This roast is delicious!" James said while swallowing.

"I couldn't agree more Prongs!" said Sirius while chewing.

"Both of you!" Mum snapped, "Where are your manners?" They both looked down meekly; no matter how cocky they pretended to be Mum could always put them in their place with just a few words. But I had to agree with James and Sirius the roast way delicious, the entire Christmas lunch was. There was the roast and gravy, which tasted absolutely delicious and tender, it was perfectly cooked. Then there were baked potatoes in their jackets, buttery and soft. Lastly pumpkin pie for desert, it was absolutely smashing. After lunch the three of us went up to James's room and decided to write a howler to his Mum. "What should we write?" Sirius asked.

"Well we can't show that its from you otherwise if you ever go back there, god only knows what would happen to you," I said.

"I agree you have to be careful, why don't we use my voice," James suggested. Once we finished writing the howler we sent it using Mum and Dads barn owl. After sending it we decided to have a race, in our animagus forms so we went to the Quidditch pitch. It was felt so good to be a wolf again, to feel the wind bristling through my fur, my sense of smell and sight had improved so the already vibrant green of the grass was made even more vivid. And the smell of fresh mowed grass was like heaven to me. Sirius woofed once to signal 'get ready', the James grunted and lastly I howled and that signaled go. My paws hit the ground over and over, it was as if the wind itself was screaming cheering us on. When we were at the very end of the pitch about to finish the race I saw Lily and Marlene walking up here with Remus. Luckily the three of us were at the end of the field and quickly changed back to human, but Lily and Mary had seen us, they would know. "You guys are…but…" Lily spluttered. Marlene's mouth had formed an 'O'.

"Look we can explain but only with Remus's permission," I told them.

"Why do you need Remus's permission?" Marlene asked.

"Remus?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead," he replied. Each of us instantly turned into our animagus forms. They were utterly shocked and it took us awhile to explain it to them and we were able to do it without bringing Moony into it but then Lily asked the vital question, 'How does Remus come into it?' Thankfully Remus decided it was time to tell them that he was a werewolf, the whole thing took about an hour and it was seven o'clock by the time we finished so the three of us, Lily Marlene and I decided to go get ready. Lily and Marlene used the guest rooms to get ready and I used my own.

I was finally ready and there were fifteen minutes till eight-thirty the time the ball started. I had magically curled my hair and thankfully it had turned out alright I was never good at beauty spells. I was wearing a full sleeve plain navy blue dress, which came up to my knees and black tights **(it could also be called stockings or leggings depending on which part of the world your from).** I then put on the necklace Mum and Dad had bought me and wore navy blue pumps. Lastly I put on a pair of sapphire earrings and added a little bit of makeup. I went out of my room and went to see if Mary and Lily were done, Marlene had just finished and Lily hadn't so Marlene and I went and sat in her room. Marlene was wearing a black dress sleeveless that was the same length as mine and black heels, she was wearing the necklace I gave her and a necklace that had once belonged to her mother, she to had put on a little bit of makeup and styled her hair but instead of leaving it open she had magically knotted it into a braided bun, she made the style work and her blond hair looked nice with her black attire. Lily came out about five minutes after we had and she was wearing a white lace full sleeve dress, knee length dress, with white pumps and a necklace that her Mum had given her. She like Mary and I was also wearing a little bit of makeup. Lily had curled her red hair and left it open, her entire style was quite similar to mine other than the fact that she wasn't wearing tights. The boys were waiting for us downstairs with Mum and Dad while Mum gave us our duties luckily I only had one unluckily, it was the worst of the lot. "Hailey, the minister of magic is coming and he's bringing his daughters, you have to look after them," Mum told me.

"Bella and Stella Claw! No! Please!" I complained.

"Who are Stella and Bella?" Lily asked.

"Bella is Hayley's worst enemy and Stella is part of Hayley's fanclub," James replied smirking.

"Hayley has a fanclub?" Marlene asked.

"Yup," Sirius told her while smirking, "The H.P.A.S, that incase your wondering stands for the Hayley Potter Admirer Society."

"Which year are they in and what houses?" Lily asked.

"Bella's our age, she's in Slytherin, but don't worry she's not part of the death eater gang she's just really snobbish and rude. Stella's a fourth year Gryffindor," James informed her. The guest started arriving right on time and the Minister and his family came in ten minutes late, so I just had ten minutes of freedom. The second they walked in Stella ran up to me, "Hi Hayley, you're looking really nice," she squeaked.

"Hey Stella, your looking really nice to!" I said trying hard not t let my annoyance show on my face and apparently it worked judging from her reaction.

"Potter!" Bella hissed.

"Oh my god! Its just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to hiss Claw!" I said. The evening was horrible the only upside was that the Claws left early because of some urgent business and I got to slightly enjoy myself for an hour. The party ended at around one o'clock and we just crashed, putting up with the Claw's was hard work.

**There it is! My longest chapter ever! 4196 words! Please review I haven't gotten a single one and I really need them! I wrote such a long chapter for you all so please I need a few reviews!**


	13. The Second Attack and 'Spiraculum Mortem

**Hi! Gryffindor Queen is out I just have the first chapter up though. Anyways about those reviews… I still haven't gotten any :'( but I did get a story favourite, so thank you for that Twilightgirl105 :)**

_The Second Attack and '__Spiraculum__Mortem'_

"Finally back to school!" Lily said smiling as we boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Only you can be happy about that Lils, we have our N.E.W.T.S this year!" James exclaimed heatedly.

"Speaking of not being excited for school just reminded me that Peter, the one who's never excited about school, has completely vanished! We haven't see him or heard from him the entire winter holidays and for the last month of school he didn't even a utter a hello to any of us!" Remus said. We all shrugged and agreed with Remus. Peter _had_ vanished. For the first few hours we played exploding snap, did our duties and played chess (wizard of course!). About half an hour after the lunch lady came I decided to go looking for Frank to see if he had heard anything about Alice. On my way to the booth I thought he'd be him I heard a door lock click open. I span around but it was to late I had been attacked, this time it wasn't blood seeping out of me, but poison as black as night going into me. I gasped struggling to breath through my apparently closed lungs and then just like before I blacked out and when I awoke it was in the hospital wing…again!

"Madam Promfrey," I croaked with a voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

"Hayley dear! Thank god, oh thank merciful god your awake!" my mother wept hugging me.

"Mum, do you want me to faint again?" I said wiggling out of her death grip.

"Hailey, you've been out for three days this time, Dumbledore's trying his hardest to find out who's under these attacks."

"Thanks for filling me up Mum but please call Madam Promfrey." Mum bustled off to find Madam Promfrey who fed me horrid potions one after the other and then told me I was allowed to leave the hospital wing on Wednesday, the very next day.

"Haylsssss!" Lily yelled from across the great hall. "Freak! I missed you like crazy!

"Lily!" I yelled back earning myself multiple glairs from across the hall, "I missed you too!" I ran up to the Gryffindor table and the entire breakfast had an intense conversation with my friends. Apparently Frank had heard a crash (my head colliding with the floor) and had gone to examine what it was. He had immediately called James and together they had apparated with me to the outskirts of Hogwarts and had then attached a stretcher to the end of their brooms, buckled me in and then flown of. They had reached Hogwarts in half an hour and had rushed me to the hospital wing. That's where I woke up; Mum apparently had only left my side to use the toilet.

We went straight to the D.A.D.A class after breakfast and Professor Chile took me aside and offered me advanced D.A.D.A classes seeing as I would probably need them. "Yes please Professor. I think I would benefit greatly from that," I had replied and she had sent my of smiling and saying that since I already knew every spell we would learn in a normal D.A.D.A class, I would no longer attend those. When Sirius and James heard they were jealous beyond belief. "Lucky!" they whined, acting like the five year old they mentally were.

I got a letter from Alice during dinner. So I automatically took the letter, gave the owl an owl treat from my bag, and ran up to the dormitory to read the letter.

It read:

Dear Hayley,

I'll be coming back to Hogwarts in a week. Harold still isn't out of his depretion and he's begged me to stay for just one more week. I've told Dumbledore and h's okay with it.

There's something else and I hope you're reading this alone, because this is very personal and very important. Lily, sent me a letter about the second attack, and I've figured something out. The black poison, it's a potion called 'Spiraculum Mortem' **(I invented it! Its the latin word for The Breath of Death') **and its fatal, you shouldn't have survived. So i read up on it and apparently if someone gives up thier life in a specific ritual then, a single person can survive 'Spiraculum Mortem'. Hayley, someone gave up thier life for you...

**Suspence! I hope... Anyways sorry its so short, but if i get more review i will definetly make it longer. Please read Gryffindor Queen! Bye!**


End file.
